Which type of conic section is described by the equation \[(x+5)^2 = (4y-3)^2 - 140?\]Enter "C" for circle, "P" for parabola, "E" for ellipse, "H" for hyperbola, and "N" for none of the above.
Answer: If we were to expand the given equation and move all the terms to the left-hand side, we would have a $x^2$ term and a $-16y^2$ term. Because the coefficients of the $x^2$ and $y^2$ terms have opposite signs, this conic section must be a $\boxed{(\text{H})}$ hyperbola.